Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor wafer testing, and including a transmission line coupler for routing of signals during the semiconductor wafer testing.
Related Art
A semiconductor device fabrication operation is commonly used to manufacture components onto a semiconductor substrate to form a semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor device fabrication operation uses a predetermined sequence of photographic and/or chemical processing steps to form components onto the semiconductor substrate. However, imperfections within the semiconductor wafer, such as imperfections of the semiconductor substrate, imperfections of the semiconductor device fabrication operation, or imperfections in design of the components themselves, may cause one or more of the semiconductor components to operate differently than expected.
The disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.